Instinctive Love
by Jymac
Summary: All Kirihara wanted was to have someone close to him. Now he's given up hope in finding that someone... but... what if... Yaoi NiouKiri
1. Raven

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi  
**A/N:** My new multi-chapter NiouKiri story. Featuring: Sweet Pair and... Maybe some others! xD (If you want a certain pair (excluding Niou and Kirihara) just ask me and I'll see what I can do)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, don't like don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

All alone, Kirihara tried to search for his sanctuary in the world.

Now that he had given up, he thinks, maybe, just maybe, he has found it.

But then again...

* * *

"I'm sorry, Akaya. I have to go. I can't help you any..." a pause and a quiet sob, "anymore."

The door closed.

Kirihara saw this coming long before, so he kept on staring out the window. _I won't call you home. The raven won't bother you anymore and call you back._

* * *

The thunder and the rain should've been a clear enough warning.

Kirihara was leaning on the counter, looking out the window of the tiny coffee shop as the rain plummeted down onto the street. No one was in the shop... _Who_ _wants a coffee at three in the morning? Man, why did Cid make this coffee house open 24/7? Everyone stops coming at around eight and then I'm left here all by myself._

_All night_

_Alone_

_God I hate Cid so much right now. Just because I don't go to school like a normal seventeen year old, doesn't mean you can do this to me! _Kirihara yelled in his head.

He continued staring out of the window and started to think about the other night. The ebony haired boy guessed it was his fault anyway. _I mean... I am a little clingy... I guess... but... I get lonely easily... This raven wants someone close to them. _Kirihara sighed.

"I wonder who I can call." he asked himself.

"You can always call me," a voice replied.

Kirihara jumped back and looked at the owner of the voice, _Goddamit! I thought I was alone! _He smiled nervously at the man. He looked around Kirihara's age although he had never seen him around here before, his wet silver hair stuck to his face and his icy-blue eyes seemed to dance in the dim lights. "No thanks..." The green eyed boy said as he pulled a pad and pen towards him, "I'm not really into people who think the 'drowned rat' look is cool."

_Oh yeah, I am so awesome right now._ He praised himself on the inside at the smart remark he made.

Then Kirihara remembered he was at work.

Well, shit.

"Uh..." He looked down at the pad and tapped the pen on it a couple of times. Looking back up with his best smile he asked: "What would you like?"

The guy just laughed at him

Seriously?! What did he do to merit this... this... gorgeous guy who is soaked to the bone from the rain to laugh at him?

Whoa... hold the phone! _I did not just say he was gorgeous. Dammit! Snap out of it Akaya! You're working!_

"I'll have a large Chocolate Macadamia Frap!" he said after he finished laughing at Kirihara. He planted both hands on the counter and leaned in towards the smaller boy, "can I get you as a side-order?" he asked, looking at Kirihara up and down.

Kirihara felt very nervous suddenly and felt heat rise up on his cheeks. "Sorry," He mumbled, "I'm not for sale." _I really don't get it... _He thought, starting on the drink. _Do I have a giant sign pointing above me saying GAY or something that random guys decide to flirt with me? _

The stranger laughed again and turned around so he could lean on the counter, elbows planted on it behind him. "Guess that means you're taken, hm?" he asked with a lazy smile on his face.

Kirihara gave small scoff. "Would you like cream?" he asked, ignoring the other's question.

"Nope," he turned around and smirked at the boy, "unless it from you." He said with a lick of the lips and a wink.

Kirihara stared at him wide-eyed and looked back at the drink he was preparing. _What is with this guy?!_ He thought as he added a chocolate sauce swirl on top of the drink. _He doesn't even know my name and he's saying such... things!_ Kirihara shouted in my mind.

Kirihara put the lid on the cup and stuck a black straw in it, handing it to him he lowered his head slightly, "Enjoy..." he managed to mumbled out.

The taller man took the drink happily and walked out of the shop and into the pouring rain. Kirihara glanced out the window to see him enjoying the cold drink while walking the cold rain.

"What a weirdo..." he said to himself

But that didn't stop him from staring at his retreating form.

* * *

_Strong hands tightened their hold around his neck, dragging the older man onto his heated body. Lips met in the mix, passionately searching for each other. Tongues fought while fingers fumbled to remove clothing._

_The question in the younger boy's mind that kept swirling around like a never-ending-merry-go-round was 'why does he love me?' As far as the younger knew, he had done nothing to earn his friend's love. Nothing at all. All he had done was provide the older man some way to release his lust._

_So this was pure lust?… But he had told the younger he loved him…_

_Confusion swept through the younger one as his eyes watched the index finger slowly travel from his chest to his hipbone. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know._

"_Do you lov-ve me?" was the stammered question from the younger_

"_Why?" asked the sex-driven older male._

"_B-because," stammered the brown eyed teenager._

"_Do you love me?" questioned the older, throwing the question right back._

"_P-perhaps..."_

Growling in frustration Kirihara threw the book he had been reading across the living room. With a huff, he stood up and strode over the kitchen in his tiny apartment room. Damn, it was like the whole world was against him! Now the current book he was reading sounded like his relationships.

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet above the jug he just switched on he heard his neighbours begin fighting again.

"For Christ sakes!" he mumbled out opening the draw and momentarily stopping when he heard smashing glass. He sighed and grabbed a spoon out from the draw, closing it with his hip he started to make a coffee for himself.

Once Kirihara had sat back down on the couch, knees brought up to his chest and the mug resting just before his lips so he could smell the sweet aroma, he heard a knock on the door.

He growled and slowly put his mug on the table in front of the couch and made his way to the door.

It was barely open before a rushing red head came dashing into the room. "Akaya, thank god you are here! You see, I was at this expo thing right? I was there with Jirou and then he suddenly asked why I loved him and I couldn't think of anything to say so I was like 'you know why.' And he was like 'no I don't, that's why I asked.' And I was like, 'you're cute!' I mean what the hell! 'You're _cute!' _That was all I could come up with!"

"Breath Marui! Breath..." Kirihara said calmly.

Marui took a deep breath from having said all that in one; he exhaled and stared at Kirihara expectantly.

"What...?" Kirihara asked a little nervous at the stare.

Marui threw his arms up in the air dramatically and stalked over to the couch, plopping on to it he grabbed Kirihara coffee and took a sip, immediately sticking his tongue out and putting it back on the table, "Bleh... Coffee..."

Kirihara squawked and rescued his coffee. Sitting on the other side of the couch, he turned his body slightly, one leg on the couch, to get ready for the on slaughter of Marui to tell Kirihara what happened again but in more detail.

It never came.

There was a pregnant silence until Kirihara cleared his throat. "Well... what do you need my help for again?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Marui sighed, "I think Jirou's mad at me." He said with a sad expression crossing his features. "I love him because he is cute? What the hell was I thinking?!" Marui's face met his open palms.

"You weren't..." Kirihara mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut it, Brat!" Marui grumbled. Placing his arms back on his lap he leaned forwards a little, spotting the book Kirihara had just been reading. "Anyway, you're into the whole romance thing, right?" he asked turning his gaze onto the younger boy.

Kirihara could see the hopefulness in his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." Taking another sip of his coffee, Kirihara knotted his eyebrows together in thought. "Actually... I think I might know what you can do." He said with a devilish smile.

Marui brightened up at this and sat on the edge of the couch, ready to soak up everything Kirihara said like a sponge.

* * *

Kirihara placed the large bouquet of flowers by the door, placing the envelope on top of them so Jirou could see it was for him, he quickly rang the door bell and made a mad dash for the bushes Marui was currently hiding in.

Watching the door open, Kirihara herd Marui's breathing hitch. Suddenly Marui was out of the bush and storming to the door. The man, that obviously wasn't Jirou, was holding the envelope and when he saw Marui coming towards him he raised his eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in Jirou's house?!" Marui demanded, glaring grim death at the other man.

Kirihara recognized the man standing in the doorway as the guy who came into the coffee shop the other night drenched. He kept behind the bushes, hoping like hell that Marui wouldn't rat him out.

The silver haired guy just chuckled. "Chill man I'm just a friend." He said handing the envelope back to Marui.

Marui snatched it away and soon Jirou came out, "What's going on?" he asked, a small frown on his face.

"Ji-Ji! Who is this guy?!" Marui practically whined.

Kirihara bit his lip to stop from laughing and ended up losing his balance and falling over. Only the guy from the coffee shop was looking over at the bush Kirihara was hiding behind, Jirou was busy trying to calm Marui down, explaining that he was just a friend whom he hadn't seen in years.

Marui sniffed and looked over at the bush Kirihara was in. "You can come out now."

Kirihara swore in his head and slowly came out from behind the bushes, a tint of red gracing his cheeks. He smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave, "hey Jirou... Jirou's friend..." Kirihara greeted.

"Akaya!" Jirou squealed and gave him a hug, which Marui cried out 'Where's my hug?!'

Jirou shot over and gave Marui a hug and a kiss, thanking him for the flowers, grabbing both Marui's and Kirihara's hand he led them inside his house, the silver haired boy closing the door after them, placing the flowers on a table beside the door.

"Oh, right." Jirou said, "Guys, this is Niou! He's an old friend of mine. We go wa-ay back!" Jirou explained with a huge grin on his face.

Niou gave a two fingered salute and kept his eyes glued on Kirihara, "Yo," he said, giving a wink in Kirihara's direction.

Kirihara wasn't sure if he should swoon and punch him in the face. He decided he'd just go for standing there like a lamp post.

"Niou," Jirou said, gaining said person's attention which Kirihara was greatful for, "this is Bun-Bun, my boyfriend, and his friend, Kirihara Akaya!" he said, hugging Marui's arm and pointing at Kirihara.

Niou hummed and examined Marui. "I've heard _a lot_ about you." He said with a smirk.

Marui grinned, "Yeah? Like what?" he asked, "that I'm a tensai?"

Niou scoffed, "Nah, that you're a complete jerk." He said, walking towards the kitchen, hands linked behind his head.

Marui stood there, gapping while Kirihara snorted and started giggling.

* * *

**A/N:** So...? Whaddya think? And, before anyone asks, yes it is slight AU... I've never done an AU before so it's not hard out AU... just slight...  
Akaya works at a coffee shop and reads smut Yaoi novels... xD I really like it! Haha xD  
Like I said before, wanna see a pairing, just tell me and I'll try my best!


	2. Shine

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.  
**A/N:** Wow, this chapter took forever to write. Oh well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Okay, so today wasn't so bad _Kirihara thought as he sketched in his art pad, sitting cross legged on his bed. _Although he didn't have to keep on hitting on me... I mean if he laid off on the whole I'm-so-cool-and-I-know-it attitude, then I guess he'd be alright._

Kirihara looked at his black cat who was sitting by his feet on his bed. "Oh my God!" Kirihara shouted out at his cat who merely blinked at him, "why the hell am I thinking about him?!" Kirihara then hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"It's like this with every cute guy I see, isn't it, Yuu?" Kirihara asked his cat.

Yuu just blinked again and jumped off Kirihara's bed. Kirihara rolled his eyes and looked at the digital clock by his bed.

"Shit!" he yelled as he quickly shot off his bed and into the living room, his sketch long forgotten. "I'm gonna be late..." he mumbled as he shrugged his jacket on, quickly slopping some food into Yuu's cat dish.

Grabbing his keys and mobile phone from the kitchen counter, Kirihara quickly ran out of the door, locking it behind him and sprinted to the staircase of the apartment block. Jumping down two stairs at a time, Kirihara was outside in no time ready to sprint the rest of the way to the coffee shop.

Just as he was about to turn the corner to get to the shop, Kirihara crashed into someone and felt hot liquid spill on his jacket. He looked up and noticed most of it spilt on the owner of the coffee and the ebony haired boy apologized profusely. "Man, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm late for work and my boss will probably murder me for being late _again_ but even if he isn't there then Riku probably will because she's all bitchy like that and she hates it when-" Kirihara promptly stopped talking to take a breath of air.

The coffee owner was laughing at Kirihara. The smaller boy then looked up to see that he crashed into Niou Masaharu.

_I hate you so much, fate._ Kirihara said in his head, although on the outside he smiled meekly, putting his hands up in a non defensive way he mumbled another sorry.

"It's alright, kid." Niou said with a lazy smile as he peeled his wet shirt from his skin. "It's just a _hot_ coffee, nothing to worry about." He said with a smirk.

Kirihara glanced away feeling slightly guilt. "Sorry..." he said again. "I'll... I can make it up to you," Kirihara suggested, "if you want..."

Niou looked at the smaller boy with an eyebrow raised, slowly a smirk spread its way on Niou's lips. "Well there is one way you can make it up to me." He said with a sly smirk, icy blue eyes twinkling in the darkening street.

Kirihara gulped and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the others. "W-what?" he stammered.

Niou happily invaded the smaller boy's space, "Spend the night with me."

Kirihara went wide-eyed and started shaking his head sideways. "Nope, sorry! I have to go to work! So... if you'll excuse me," Kirihara said as he started to walk around the taller boy. "I'm gonna be late if I don't get there soon."

Niou effectively stopped Kirihara by grabbing his arm. "But you said you'd make it up to me." He said with a slight whine, "and, besides, I've got nothing better to do, so I don't see why I can't come to work with you." And then an idea popped into Niou's head, "unless you thought I meant it another way."

Kirihara felt a blush coming over his cheeks.

"Because," Niou continued, leaning in close to Kirihara, "we can spend the night together _your_ way." He purred sticking the tip of his tongue in Kirihara's ear and quickly bringing it back.

Kirihara, who was now red as a tomato, quickly replied back with, "You can come to work with me but that's all!"

To which Niou happily let go of his arm and trailed him the rest of the way there.

* * *

Kirihara got an earful from his boss about being late. He had tried to reason; "But, Asamoto-kun, it's entirely his fault I'm late!" Kirihara had said, pointing towards Niou who was sitting down at a table, drinking another coffee.

Although his boss wouldn't have any of it and gave Kirihara a warning

Kirihara then walked out back and quickly ran back to the front of the shop, a pot following him at head level.

"What the hell, Riku!" Kirihara shouted.

Just then, a girl about Kirihara's age with short, shoulder length blond hair came out of the kitchen and began telling Kirihara off for being late again and how she missed an 'oh-so important date with this _really _hot guy'.

Niou looked on amusedly and continued to sip his coffee. After all the commotion was over and Riku had left, he decided it would be safe to go up to Kirihara and talk with him some more.

"So..." the older boy drawled out, leaning on the counter so he was a little closer to Kirihara, "why are you the one that has to work at night anyway?"

"Because I don't go to school or anything like that," Kirihara mumbled, obviously uninterested in the taller man standing in front of him right now. "Look," Kirihara started, "you don't have to stay here ya know." The ebony haired boy said, finally making eye contact.

Niou kept his eyes locked with Kirihara's for awhile, smirking on the inside when he noticed the blush creeping up on the smaller boys face, he hummed and then walked behind the counter.

Kirihara watched him go into the kitchen and was about to follow when he heard customers come in. He quickly took their order and got everything made, ignoring the smashing sounds in the kitchen behind him as he handed them their coffee saying have a nice night before quickly darting into the kitchen.

* * *

The night was a hectic one for Kirihara, first Niou thought he could make some food for himself, but that soon backfired when he realized he didn't even know what most of the equipment in the kitchen did; so he thought he could eat all the leftovers.

Once Kirihara finally got him out of the kitchen, Niou decided that he could help the younger boy make coffee.

The only thing Niou helped with though was carrying the now _broken_ coffee machine to the back and bringing in the other one that was kept in the back for emergencies like that.

The older teen then thought it would be great to play a game of hang-man on the chalk board with all the prices of coffee and food they have. Kirihara was glad he knew most of the prices like the back of his hand.

After destroying the menu, Niou decided to start pulling apart the coffee machine he broke earlier to see how it worked.

Kirihara was _not_ impressed at that. Although he was impressed when it started to work again and didn't make that horrible grinding sound that made his teeth rattle.

Now it was coming up to three in the morning and Kirihara had just made himself another coffee to keep himself awake. He had absolutely _no idea _how Niou was still awake and buzzing around, happily swapping the pictures around the coffee shop.

"You know..." Niou started once he had finally sat back down behind the counter, all the pictures in the shop mixed around. "We're like opposites." He stated a lazy smile on his face.

Kirihara raised an eyebrow at Niou and took a sip of his coffee. "So what, you think the whole 'Opposites attract' applies to us?" he questioned.

Niou looked at Kirihara and smirked, "That's just a natural conception, Akaya."

Kirihara looked to the front of the store and then back to the blue eyed boy. "Uh-huh..."

"Anyway," Niou said standing up from the stool he was sitting on, "who said anything about me being attracted to you...?" he planted both hands on either side of Kirihara on the counter, trapping the smaller boy between him and the counter.

Kirihara felt his face heating up and quickly tried to keep the blush down, he leaned back a little, biting his bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" Niou purred, leaning closer towards Kirihara, their noses only millimetres away from each other, eyes locked, feeling each other's breath on their lips.

Kirihara made a little whimper and looked away slightly, "You-" he couldn't finish off the sentence because Niou had planted his lips over Kirihara's, tongue asking for entrance which Kirihara hesitantly accepted.

Niou couldn't help but think of how good the coffee Kirihara was just drinking tasted like this.

Kirihara just couldn't think.

Until he heard someone behind them clear their throat, Kirihara quickly pushed Niou away and turned around.

"S-satoshi!" Kirihara exclaimed with wide eyes and then quickly looked down, embarrassed that his ex-boyfriend had just seen him like that.

"You seem to be doing fine, Akaya." Satoshi said with a small smile.

"Yeah... yeah... um... Would you like your normal?" Kirihara asked after awhile of stuttering. He risked looking up at Satoshi and saw his face wasn't holding any emotion.

Kirihara didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

"Yes, thanks." Satoshi said politely. He looked at the taller leaning on the wall behind Kirihara and gave a small smile. "I have to pull another all-nighter for a photography exam tomorrow. Thought I might come down and see how you were doing." Satoshi explained as Kirihara made his vanilla latte.

"Oh... I see..." Kirihara mumbled.

There was a tense silence between the two which Niou picked up on. He thought about saying something but decided against it, just in case he upset Kirihara.

Once the green eyed boy handed the coffee over and Satoshi left, Niou couldn't help himself; "What a stuck up _jerk_!" he exclaimed.

Kirihara looked over at his shoulder and glared at the silver haired boy. He didn't say anything, just went back to staring out the window, looking at the path Satoshi just walked down from.


	3. Peace

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.  
**A/N: **Man, I am so sorry to all the people who have told me to update this story. I really have no excuse. But, please do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kirihara put the cat dish down by his feet and gave Yuu a few strokes before leaving the kitchen. Bobbing his head to the beat of the pop song that was playing, Kirihara curled up on the couch, pulling his sketch pad up to him and started to add the finishing touches to his drawing.

The phone rang.

Kirihara crawled to the other end of the couch and picked up the phone, immediately hearing blared music and too many voices. He brought the phone to his ear and loudly said: "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end before he recognized Marui's, slightly slurred voice. "Hey! Akaya, where are you, man?!"

Kirihara scanned his living room and smirked slightly. "I'm in my living room Marui-sempai. Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh I know this one!" Marui exclaimed excitedly. "I'm... I'm... Um... Oh! Jirou's place!"

Kirihara giggled and nodded his head, knowing Marui couldn't see it. "Okay, well done. Gold star for you."

"Fuck I'm awesome." Marui exclaimed, and, from what it sounded like to Kirihara, had another swig of his drink. "So, so, so... You coming 'round?" he asked.

Kirihara heard the music start to die down and figured Marui was moving outside. He looked at the clock hanging above the television and decided he had nothing better to do. He told Marui that he would like to come around, if he had a ride, which promptly sent Marui screaming "Oi, Yukimura! Go pick up Akaya you sober fool!"

Kirihara smiled and hung up the phone, jumping off the couch and into his room; he quickly got ready to go out.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the ride Chi-cha." Kirihara said as they walked into the garage where the music was blasting. It wasn't as big as Kirihara thought. Only twenty or thirty people scattered around inside the garage, just outside where a small outdoor fire had been lit in a cage, and a small handful inside the house.

"No worries." Yukimura said with a smile. "Just find me when you want to go home too. I seem to be the sober drive again." He chuckled.

Kirihara smirked and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "It's because you're so good at it!" he exclaimed with a boyish smile and then wandered off to find Marui.

Inside the house, in the kitchen, Kirihara found Marui sitting on the bench talking to a few others he recognized. He opened the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of beer, only when he turned around he was tackled by the red head.

"Dude, I thought you weren't, like, coming!" he said a bit too loudly, holding Kirihara by the shoulders.

The ebony haired boy took in the appearance of the older one; flushed cheeks from drinking, shirt a little askew (probably from Jirou), and a shoe missing. Kirihara just flashed a smile and said; "I told you I was coming."

Marui let go of Kirihara and took a step back. "Oh... Jokes..." he mumbled and sat back on the bench like nothing happened.

Kirihara grabbed the bottle opener from the bench and popped open the lid to his beer. He took a swig of it and turned around when he heard his name called out.

"I hear my sister had a go at you." Shishido said as he opened up another bottle himself.

Kirihara smiled and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even my fault I was late!" he tried explaining himself.

Shishido chuckled and slapped Kirihara on the back. "Sure, man." He said and had a swig of his beer. "You haven't seen Choutarou anywhere, have you?" he asked, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

"Nope, just got here." Kirihara said and then clicked. "You brought _Choutarou_ here?" he asked slightly dumbfounded.

Shishido glared at Kirihara and leaned against the counter. "He wanted to come." He explained, tearing at the labelling on the bottle. "Who was I to deny my precious baby when he wants to lose his party virginity?"

Kirihara chuckled at that and Shishido soon joined in.

"Your 'precious baby' is busy chucking up in my toilet." Jirou said as he staggered in, fake puking as he said it.

Shishido raised an eyebrow and slapped Kirihara on the chest. "He's _finally_ being sick! The kid isn't as much of a light weight as I thought." He said happily before heading off into the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Kirihara felt a little fluffy in the head as he sat down on the couch in the garage, bottle in hand. Grabbing his mobile phone out of his jeans pocket he squinted at the screen as he tried to search for Yukimura's number to ask where he is.

Once he found the number and pressed 'OK' he slowly started to write the message

"Anti-social," someone said as they tapped the screen of the phone.

Kirihara looked at the person sitting on his left only to find it was Niou. He regarded him for a moment and then flipped his phone shut, shoving it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry." Kirihara apologized a little sarcastically.

Niou chuckled and pointed to Kirihara's bottle. "How many?"

Kirihara stared at his bottle and felt a little ashamed that it was only his fifth. So he just shrugged and took another gulp.

Niou smirked and grabbed a cigarette from his jacket pocket. Lighting it up he noticed Kirihara staring at him. Taking a few puffs he offered the smoke to Kirihara who took it and had a few puffs himself before handing it back. Chuckling, the taller one said; "And here I thought you were just an innocent little coffee maker."

"Coffee maker!" Kirihara squawked out, and managed to spill some of his drink on Niou's lap. "Shit, I'm sorry." He said as he started to pat down the Niou's lap. "I'm so sorry!"

Niou flinched and quickly grabbed Kirihara's wrist before he could keep on brushing his crotch. "It's okay, kid."

Kirihara glared at Niou for calling him a kid. "Hey..."

* * *

Kirihara groggily rubbed his eyes as he turned over in his bed. His lower back ached with the movement and he _wished _he couldn't remember last night, but he _did_.

He remembered asking Niou to drive him home because he couldn't find Yukimura.

He remembered Niou helping him up the stairs so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

He remembered inviting Niou in.

He remembered begging, _begging_ Niou to sleep with him.

And now...

Kirihara slowly opened his eyes and saw a glass of water and two pills sitting in front of his clock. After slowly taking the two pills, Kirihara saw that it was only seven o clock. Deciding that he might as well get up now so he can get to the Markets early, he slowly pulled himself out of bed. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants lying aimlessly on his floor he pulled them on and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to look at the mess of clothes by his bed because he _knew_ Niou's wouldn't be there.

Opening his bedroom door, Kirihara really didn't expect to see the scene that he did.

Niou was in his kitchen, leaning on the bench, patting Yuu-chan. Hearing the door open, Niou looked up and greeted Kirihara with his lazy smile; "'Mornin'."

Kirihara rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

He's not supposed to be here.

* * *

**A/N:** Kirihara calls Yukimura Chi-cha. Why? Well why not? Although Yukimura only lets Kirihara call him that because Kirihara is cute.


End file.
